The Perfect Things We Made
by ellibells
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Wedding bands, diamonds, blues and a baby Bass. The perfect ending to the most imperfect couple on the Upper East Side. Based on the photo spoilers of the Chair weddings, Derena wedding and a certain BabyBass with his grandma Lily :) One-shot: Happy Chair ending as it should be!


Title: The Perfect Things We Made

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Wedding bands, diamonds, blues and a baby Bass. The perfect ending to the most imperfect couple on the Upper East Side

A/N: Based on the spoiler pictures released in the passed two days…yes that's right, I am referring to the Chair wedding, the adorable BabyBass and the shocking Derena wedding! As you may know, I am a sucker for a CB happy ending and well it looks like the writers have pulled through. This one-shot is fluffily based on the image of Lily holding her grandson and Chuck in the background smiling like a paternal cutie! –Oh and yes, of course, the adorable blue CB wedding. Looks imperfect just like them! Enjoy this fluffy mess I have for you! :D

* * *

He didn't need to say a word, but smile. He smiled at his little boy as he was whirled around in his grandmother's arms.

He had his father's nose, his mother's eyes but he was every bit of each of them. He was their good, their bad and every bit that made them, them. Chuck and Blair Bass.

He was smiling at his daddy now. That smile would always warm him to core; whether it was cheekily slipped in between screaming fits and episodes of pure madness or calming moments of genuine happiness, Henry Bass truly had his daddy wrapped around his little finger. And that went for the majority of the other important people in his life.

Chuck Bass never knew unconditional love. That was until he held his baby boy in his arms for the very first time. Blair smiled up at him exhaustedly from beside him as Chuck ran his index finger over his son's cheek. His heart yearned to be the best he could.

This little boy before him, seeing no bad in his father, his protector, truly was the most magnificent thing Chuck Bass had ever achieved.

"There's my little boy!" Chuck announced with glee as he finally approached his mother and son who seemed happily content in each others company.

Automatically reaching out to his daddy, Henry was passed from his grandmother to his father where he sat comfortably neat on his father's hip. The perfect pair.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" The little Bass asked with a glint of curiosity in his tiny, chocolate eyes.

"She's with Auntie Serena getting ready." Chuck informed his little protégé with a confident tone.

"But more importantly, have you told Grandma Lily what you learnt this morning?" Chuck asked with wide eyes, brimming excitement into the little boy.

Shaking his head giddily at his daddy, he quickly turned to look at Lily who was waiting patiently with a welcoming smile on her face.

"What did my clever little grandson learn this morning?" Lily asked playfully.

"I learned how to do a big boy bowwww!" He announced gleefully pointing at his purple bowtie around his neck.

"Looook!"

"Oh I see! Well aren't you a clever boy! No wonder you and your daddy look so handsome this afternoon!"

Giggling like music to Chuck's ears, the little boy went all shy at the compliment and buried his face into his daddy's chest before looking up through his eyelashes at his grandma.

Lily smirked cheekily at her grandson.

"You'll have to excuse me boys, I must go and check on Auntie Serena. Make sure everything is in order." Lily noted, rubbing a soothing hand on her grandson's back and then squeezing Chuck's shoulder with a content smile as she left them alone.

"Oh, Lily! Serena was just asking for you-" Blair announced as she entered the balcony area.

"Thank you, Blair. I was just about to check on her. You look stunning by the way!" Lily smiled as she kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek as the passed one another, pausing for a moment.

"You look equally as lovely, Lily." Blair replied smoothly with a firm smile as the pair passed one another politely.

"Mumma!"

Henry's eyes lit up at the sight of his mother. She was wearing a purple dress with blue detailing; matching her boys as ever, she approached with a maternal smile marred on her flawless features.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite boys!..." Blair teased with love as she approached with her arms already welcoming the arrival of her son who was reaching out to her like he had just done with his father.

Henry when quite the moment he was in his mother's arms, snuggling her head into the crook of her neck and his legs wrapping around her middle.

"I think someone is ready for their afternoon nap…" Blair noted quietly as she soothed her baby boy.

Chuck was now stood in front of the adorable pair.

"You're beautiful." He whispered honestly towards his wife who smiled sheepishly like she had heard those words, oh so many times before.

Of course she had.

"You're not too bad yourself, Bass…" She grinned back as she reached out with her free hand to correct his ascot just a little.

"I hope you didn't leave my dear old sister alone? Or at least you locked the windows and doors first before you departed the room?!" Chuck enquired playfully with a smirk covering his lips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Blair smiled with raised eyebrows, almost tempted to laugh at Chuck's childishness.

"That I'm sure Serena has at least considered making a quick escape before committing to a life of Brooklyn with Humptydumpty…!"

Slapping his lightly on the chest, Blair couldn't resist from laughing.

"Don't be so cruel!"

"I'm…Chuck Bass…"

Shaking her head with a small giggle, she was once again surprised at her little boy rousing from his comfortably position against her chest.

"I-I'm Henweee Basssss!" The brown haired boy smiled triumphantly sleepily as he pushed himself to sit up a little with his palm flat against his mother's chest.

"That you are, little man!" Chuck laughed and he placed a chaste kiss against his head as Blair shook her head in laughter.

"I can't believe you taught him that!" Blair slapped Chuck again.

"What!?" Chuck played the innocently offended for a moment.

"The last thing we need is another mini Chuck Bass on our hands…"

With that little insult, Blair turned on her heels and walked towards the staircase.

"You love it…" Chuck muttered with a cheeky smile as she walked away.

"Don't just stand there, Bass, we have a wedding to attend!" Blair called over her shoulder as she carried their son with her; holding him protectively. Of course, she ignored the fact that she did love it, she loved everything about the basstard.

"Let me carry him?" Chuck offered as they neared the top of the stairs.

Blair turned at this point, considering his offer and looking at the grand staircase then down to her growing bump.

"You're adorable when you get all paternal and protective!" Blair smiled softly as she reached over to pass Henry to her husband.

"I'm full of surprises." Chuck winked once he had settled Henry into his arms before taking Blair's hand and leading her down the stairs.

As the Bass family descended, Blair couldn't help but cover her stomach with a warming hand and glowing smile. She certainly was the luckiest woman in the world.

xoxo

The ceremony went off without a hitch, thankfully and to the disappointment of Chuck who was still placing bets for a runaway bride with Nate.

It gave him a little thrill when Blair had to dig her hand into his thigh at the point when the registrar asked if anyone here present could think of any reason why dear Serena and Humphrey couldn't be married.

In all honestly, Blair even saw Chuck crack a smile in the corner of her eye at the end of the ceremony which made her think of their wedding day.

The imperfections, the blues, the madness of being arrested and the thrill of being held in true possession of his heart; wedding bands and all.

But now she watched her family grow. Henry now asleep on Chuck's lap, Blair ran her hands through her baby's thick, brown locks. She thought of how she could never quite bare to get them chopped off. She never wanted to harm a hair on his head.

She still couldn't believe such a tragic yet beautiful love that she shared with Chuck was able to produce the perfect little human. Humans.

Before Chuck, she had never known a love quite like it. And now, before Henry, she had never quite known a love like this one. Unconditional. One that wouldn't go away even if you begged it to. Perfectly imperfect at times.

Chuck turned to look at her now, his eyes bright with love.

_I love you, _she lipped as the bride and groom kissed.

He did exactly that but with the exception of leaning in and placing a soft but meaningful kiss against her pouted lips.

His hand was on her cheek and the tears swelled in her eyes as she felt the warm metal running across her skin. _Home_.

_Kick_.

It was a cliché bundled into one glorious moment. Their eyes were wide and their hearts heavy as their second child made _her_ presence known. Definitely a Bass.

He had his wife in his hands, his sons in his arms and his baby under his touch. His heart beat with meaning when once it had been numb.

After all of it, he was still in puzzlement at how his father could ever be so cold.

The moment Chuck became a father, it was unconditional, forever. He felt a pulling need to protect every fibre of his sons being. No matter what.

He was nothing like his father, he was a man in ways his father never was. _Was. _

Blair Bass was the biggest distraction in his life and so were his children. God dammit, Chuck Bass didn't care who knew it.

Chuck Bass was a daddy, a husband. Funnily enough, he was even a hand-holder, a snuggler, a diaper-changer, a devoted man, a kept one at times. Everything his father never was. Everything a man should be.

As the intimate gathering of guests stood and followed the newlyweds out of the grand room that centered their home, the Bass' waited back, standing at a slower pace which allowed time for Chuck to take Blair in his arms and kiss her over and over on her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"What for?" Blair looked up with curious eyes, stroking her baby on the back as his breaths evenly rose and fell.

"Everything."

Her smile could light a thousand candles. She kissed him deeply and knowingly. The love of their lives buried safely against their chests. _Perfection._

* * *

A/N: What a turn up for the books! We don't only get pics of a Chair wedding, but a Chair baby Bass and low and behold, a Derena wedding! Did not see that coming. It's far to say that all of our ff stories of happy Chair endings really are coming true. Bless you writers! This was rushed, so apologies for grammatical errors and if it was a bit all over the place!

I have written a one-shot in a while but I would love to know your reactions from this. Thank you :)


End file.
